Fairy Tail's New Recruit
by Xiled Storm
Summary: What will happen when a mysterious person enters Fairy Tail out of the blue and wants to join? But he wants to have a battle to show his magic? Can he be that strong? Or is he just crazy? Find out. Rated M for gore, language and more good stuff.
1. The new recruit

AN: I do not own fairy tail or the characters. I'm just messing with them for our enjoyment.

Natsu: So we are just tools for your amusement then?

Gray: You are going to see what it means when you mess with Fairy Tail.

Erza: Your going to regret messing with us.

Me: Hey I'm just here to write a story on the best guild around. Oh and Gray your clothes.

Gray: DAMMIT WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!

Happy: Now on with the story.

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were arguing and butting heads like usual. Cana was already drinking her second barrel of beer. Mira was behind the counter with her usual smile on her face. When a dark figure entered the guild hall. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing to see who this mysterious figure was He walked up to the counter where Mira was.

Mira: Is there something I can help you with sir?

He looked at her for a second and then responded.

?: Actually yes there is. I was wondering if your master was around. I'm wondering if I can join the guild.

Mira looked at him questioningly trying to get a feel for the magic he used but to no avail.

Mira: I will go get the master for you. But I'll warn you he's going to want to see your face and know what kind of magic you use.

With that Mira left the bar to go fetch Master Makarov. Natsu walked over to the cloaked person.

Natsu: Why are you hiding your face? Too good for the rest of us?

?: So your the famous Salamander of Fairy Tail. You seem to be as loud as everyone says you are

By this point Natsu is getting irritated with the stranger. Mira and Master Makarov are coming downstairs.

Makarov: So boy I here you are interested I'm joining Fairy Tail.

?: Yes I am. I hear all the stories of how this guild singlehandedly brought down a demon from Zeref's own creation.

Makarov: Well it was the demon along with the city. But that is over with. Now I have two questions for you. One I wish to see your face and know your name and two I have to know the type of magic you use.

?: Well I can do the first part easily. My name is Acheron Stryder.

Acheron slowly removed his hood revealing his medium length black hair and his blue eyes.

Acheron: As for my magic I'd actually like to demonstrate it for you all in a battle if I may.

Makarov: Well Acheron I will allow that. Now who do you wish to battle with?

Acheron surveys the guild for a moment and points to an all too familiar red headed mage.

Acheron: I want to do battle with her.

The whole entire guild fell silent. For they all know that Erza doesn't take battles lightly.

Makarov: Boy are you sure you want to battle Erza?

He nods and smiles.

Acheron: Its been a dream of mine to battle the Queen of the Fairies.

Erza walks over to him and looks up at him.

Erza: You better be ready for I will not hold back.

Makarov: Its decided then. For Acheron to show us his magic he will battle Erza. If every one would follow me to the back to the battle field we can get this under way.


	2. The new dragon slayer

A\N: I do not own fairy tail.

Everyone filed out of the guild hall to the outside battleground. Natsu was anxious to see if the new guy was strong. But he knew that to fight Erza was suicide.

Makarov: OK you brats this if for Acheron to show us his magic. Let's make things a little interesting. Acheron if you win this match you will be let into the guild as an S-class wizard. And if you lose your to help Erza with anything she needs for the year. Sound fair?

Natsu heard this and started to get a little mad. He began to think to himself how could this new person have a shot at becoming s-class?

Erza: Acheron are you sure you still want to go through with this? I will not go easy on you.

Acheron: Erza I'm more then ready for this. And I won't hold back either.

They both got ready for battle. Acheron knew of Erza's requip magic. He watched as Erza went from her Hearts Kreuz armor to her flight armor. Acheron reached one hand out in front of him as a orb of light formed and he crushed his hand around it and a sword appeared. Erza looked at him with a questioning look.

Erza: So you can use requip magic. You won't stand a chance. I know all of the magics weaknesses.

Acheron: I can use requip. But its not my magic. I just use it as a storage space. I don't like to carry my sword put in the open. It tends to cause trouble. But let's get this party started.

With that Acheron unsheathed his sword and tossed the scabbard aside. Erza started the battle off by using her flight armors speed to her advantage. She was behind Acheron and was about to strike when he chuckled and blocked her strike with his sword.

Acheron: Your going to have to try harder then that. Your speed is impressive when your in your flight armor. But let's see how you deal with this.

Acheron placed his other hand out as a three layered magic circle appeared. Each circle had a different symbol and color. He looked at Erza and smirked.

Acheron: My magic is a lost magic. And yes I am a dragon slayer. So here we go. ** STORM DRAGONS TEMPEST. **

A giant storm begins to whip around and rain begins to fall. Lightning begins to strike near Erza.

Erza: So another dragon slayer enters Fairy Tail. But you are not the first I've fought nor the last.

Erza requips to her heavens wheel armor. And then prepares her Trinity Sword attack.

Acheron: So this is the heavens wheel armor. Its impressive but won't withstand my next attack. **STORM DRAGONS SECRET ART: LIGHTNING VORTEX.**

The attack hits Erza dead on. The attack managed to completely destroy her armor. Natsu seeing this jumps down to Erza's side and picks her up. Sending a glare towards Acheron. Makarov is still in shock after what he just saw. Elfman walks over towards Acheron and places his hand on his shoulder.

Elfman: Now that's a man. Beating Erza like that was impressive.

Mira walks over and smiles at Elfman's goofiness. She then walked over to the master.

Mira: So master he kept his promise. What do you say?

Makarov: Acheron my dear boy welcome to Fairy Tail. And you are here by declare you an S-Class wizard. Now when we get back inside Mira will give you your guild mark.

Acheron smiled and walked back inside. Natsu was waiting for him to come inside.

Natsu: You hurt her you know. I should pound you into the ground but I'm not. She knew she might get hurt but still fought you. She respects strength. So I will take that. But so help me if you hurt her again I will kill you.

Acheron: Natsu calm down. I'm not going to hurt her. She was not holding back. And neither was I. I respect your love for her. And before you freak out I can tell because I'm like you. A dragon slayer.

Natsu walks up to Acheron and whispers. If you ever tell anyone I will tell a certain white haired take over mage.

Acheron looks at him and growls.

Acheron: Damn dragon slayer nose. I won't tell anyone I promise. Just please don't tell Mira.

Natsu laughs and nods. He walks back towards the infirmary to check on the scarlet knight.

Mira walks over to Acheron and taps him on the shoulder.

Mira: So Acheron where do you want your guild mark and what color would you like it?

Acheron: I would like it on my forearm and lets make it white.

Mira places the mark on his forearm and the white fairy tail mark is left. She smiles and begins to walk away.

Acheron: Hey Mira wait a minute. Want to go grab a bite to eat with me? I'm still new to the area and I figured you would know a nice place.

Mira turns around and looks at Acheron.

Mira: Sure I would love too. Let me let the master know I'm leaving for a bit. Meet me in front of the guild.

Acheron walks out towards the front of the guild to wait for Mira when Gray walks over to him.

Gray: So your the new s-class huh? Well just so you know just because you beat Erza doesn't mean your the best in Fairy Tail.

Acheron: Gray Fullbuster the resident ice magic user and also the local stripper. Just a forewarning I wont hesitate to kick your ass if I have to. But right now I'm busy so next time.

Gray walks away and Mira is walking towards Acheron with a little more sway in her hips then normal.

Mira: Well Ach. Are you ready to go? I know the perfect place to go eat.

Acheron: Yeah I'm ready. And its my treat. I don't want you to pay at all.

Mira and Acheron head out to the place Mira picked to eat at. After two hours Acheron pays the bill and the two head back to the guild.

Mira: Ach that was great. I haven't had a day out like that in a long time. But you didn't have to pay for me. I had the money for my food.

Acheron: Mira its OK. I didn't mind. It was just me being nice to a very beautiful woman.

Mira blushed a bit at the comment and turned away so no one saw.

Mira: Thank you for the complement Ach. If you want to do that again I wouldn't mind. And your not to bad looking yourself. Well I have to make sure Cana didn't drink all the beer while we were out.

With that Mira walked back into the guild. Acheron walked into the city to find a house to live in.


End file.
